UpTown, DownTown
by SelenaFanatic
Summary: Lets just say he's from UpTown Hiltons and shes from DownTown Motels. There love would never be accepted by his snobby mother and his strong willed father. FIRST FIC
1. Chapter 1

**UpTown DownTown**

Characters

Alex Gomez- Down Town has been secretly dating Justin for 2 years they've known each other forever

Justin Russo- Up Town has been secretly dating Alex for 2 years they've known each other forever

Max Russo- Justin's little brother about 15. He's clueless and sweet

Gabriella Gomez-(Gabriella from HSM) Alex's smart independent sister

Jerry Russo- Justin's Dad who owns a chain of businesses and restaurants

Theresa Gomez- Alex Mother who works at one of Jerry's restaurants

Carmen Russo- Justin's Mother who is a former model turned business mogul. Wants Justin to marry Miranda Hampton because her Father is one of the best Barristers in New York.

Harper Finkle- Alex's best friend who knows everything

Zeke Beakerman- Justin's best friend who knows everything

Miranda Hampton- Her Father is a Barrister and is close to the Russo's. Justin's mother wants him to marry her.

Rocky/Raquel Blue- Max's girlfriend her father is a Doctor

Maya Bennett- One of Alex's friends

Bailey Pickett- One of Alex's friends

Troy Bolton-One of Justin's friends

London Tipton -One of Justin's friends

Cece/Cecilia Jones – Max's friend and Rocky's BF

Zack Martin- Alex's classmate

Cody Martin- Alex's classmate

Carlos Gomez- Alex's Father who died 5 years ago. He's was an old friend of Jerry's.

Well these are the Characters


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"You know I love you right" Justin Russo asked his girlfriend Alex Gomez as they left the hotel they'd been staying at for the weekend "Yeah of course why?" she said while pecking his cheek " I just hate the fact that I have to hide you" he said sadly. "But you know why we can't "she replied. Yes indeed they both knew although there fathers were very close when Alex father was alive. Sadly 5 years ago he lost his battle to cancer. There was no way of their relationship being excepted let's just say he was from up town Hiltons and she was from downtown motels. His father was a high end businessman and owned a chain of restaurants on the eastside called 'The Russo's Hut' His mother Carmen Russo looked down on others who were less fortunate than her, she was a former model turned business mogul. She had her eyes on Justin marrying Miranda Hampton a rich girl whose father was one of the best Barristers in New York. Although Miranda was pretty and sweet that's as far as it went he'd fallen hard for Alex and there was no going back. He and Alex were always butting heads when they were younger about two years ago he built up the courage to tell her he felt something there and luckily she returned those feelings. Although it was a secret there closest friends Harper and Zeke knew, they always covered for them saying they were sleeping over. They'd been so supportive the last two years and Alex and Justin loved them for it. Alex feared her sister Gabriella may know to considering she 'borrowed' Alex's laptop last week which contained pictures of her and her hunk. To be honest she's surprised she they hadn't been caught earlier. "So where should I drop you off "asked Justin as they drove through the streets of New York in his Range Rover he had gotten for his birthday a few months back. "Home ill just say I walked from Harpers "she said casually. He pulled up outside her apartment and gave a kiss "See you to tomorrow at school" she gave him a smile and he winked, that always made her blush "Bye" she said sweetly.

As Alex walked into her apartment she was greeted by a grinning Gabriella who looked like she had just come out of the shower judging by her wet dripping hair. "What" Alex asked trying not to give away anything? "Nothing…..just that I know your dating Justin and don't try to deny it why would you come home from a weekend at Harpers with a Prada dress from last year's spring collection, I may be a geek but I'm a fashionable one thank you he bought it for you and judging by your face your engaged let me see you hands "she said casually. "NO!" Alex shouted "That's absurd I've known him forever" "See you know big words now cause your dating Justin". "No" she said again while looking at the new heels he had bought her. "Alex you were a D grade student now you're getting B's and don't tell me Baileys been tutoring you cause I know that's bull". "Ok you got me now go and tell Mum if you want BUT DON'T EXPECT A CHRISTMAS GIFT THIS YEAR!" Alex said very loudly. "First of all when did you start buying me Christmas gifts and second I'm not going to tell you're my little sister and I love you" she said and walked over to Alex to give her a hug" "I love you too Gabi" she said softly. Theresa came walking in from the kitchen "What's with all the hugging" she asked "Nothing" they both said and pulled there Mum in to join. It was hard for their Mum when Carlos there Dad died but every day they were getting stronger. "Gabi go dry your hair its wetting my blouse" Theresa said sternly. "Yes Mother" Gabriella smiled. Alex stood there and watched Gabi walk to the bathroom. "So how was Harpers" said Theresa. "Greeaatttt" Alex said

"Hey son" said Jerry Russo as Justin walked in "Hey, how was work" "Tough son tough" he chuckled. His parents thought he was at Zekes for the weekend. Ever since he and Alex started dating he'd gotten pretty good at lying, I guess when you date the queen of lies that's what happens. "Dad I think I'm going to turn in I'm feeling really tired" he yawned. All of a sudden Justin's mother came in through the porch rushing over to Justin in her designer flip flops. "How's my baby "she said while pinching Justin's cheeks. "I'm fine honey" said Jerry. They both turned and looked at Jerry to give him an are you kidding me look. Carmen's pride and joy were her two boys Max and Justin and if they were happy so was she. "Mum I'm not a baby I'm almost 18" " Well you'll always be a baby to me" she said firmly he just rolled his eyes got out of her grip and made his way to the stairs. "And Justin I've invited Miranda and her father for dinner tomorrow so by seven the latest I want you back here" she said sweetly. Justin didn't even reply he just groaned and made his way to the stairs she just wasn't giving up. When Justin got to the top of their stairs he heard giggling coming from Max's room, the door was partially open so he peeked his head through the door and saw Max and his girlfriend Rocky sitting at the head of the bed and chucking popcorn at each other. Rocky's father was a Doctor and she was a shoe in for Harvard at just 15 so she was worthy in his parents books. This was so unfair he thought why his parents had to be so….his parents, worrying about social status and incomes its like love didn't matter. Although by looking at Rocky and Max he could see love was in the air and with that he walked to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter2**

Monday morning and first period was about to start, Alex was feeling really ill her head was spinning she was feeling like she wanted to throw up. Her Mum had given her some antibiotics in the morning but it didn't seem to be working. As she closed her locker Harper, Maya and Bailey walked over. "Oh my gosh Alex are you feeling ok" Bailey asked worriedly her face was all pale. "I'm fine" she lied and gave her a weak smile "You don't look fine" said Maya Harper just elbowed her. "OWW! Well she doesn't "Maya said while shooting Harper a glare. Maya and Harper barely ever got on and it did annoy Bailey and Alex, so sometimes they just go out and don't bother telling them to come it was better they did they really didn't want a repeat of what happened at the movies last summer…. "Guys I'm fine just feeling under the we…" all of a sudden she found herself running to the toilet and heaving. "Ewe" cried Maya. "Me and Maya are Going to go call someone you need help" said Bailey out of all of them she was the most caring always willing to help. "No its fine ill help her you two go to class" said Harper. "Feel better" said Bailey "What she said" said Maya and they walked out of the bathroom. "Alex what's going on with you" said Harper as she patted her back "I have no idea honestly Harper" her eyebrows rose up. "You don't think your…." . Suddenly tears came tumbling down her face there was a possibility her and Justin had tried to be careful but there was an odd time when they didn't use anything. "What if I am what's Justin going to say where not supposed to be together anyway his parents would freak getting a poor girl who they thought was his little friend pregnant, and what's Mum going to say she'll be so disappointed I'm not even 17 yet" Alex started to trembling. "Calm down we don't know anything yet I say we cut class and rush to the pharmacy and be back by lunch" Harper said she was pretty good in crises. They grabbed their bags and ran out the bathroom but what they didn't notice was a redheaded girl who was cutting class to. She grabbed her cell phone and started texting

**Rocky you'll never guess what I just heard you're going to freak. Meet me at lunch 12.30 ON THE DOT xx**

**CeCe**

Justin had just got out of Biology and he Zeke and Troy were heading out for lunch. London was strolling by clutching on to her Chanel purse "Hey boys, so Justin I heard Miranda was coming to yours for dinner…SO WHENS WEDDING!" squealed London Gabriella was walking passed and happened to hear London's statement so she decided to jump in "Yeah Justin when" she said dryly in that second he knew she knew. "Never ok her Dads probably just coming over to talk to my Dad no biggie" he said. Zeke just shook his head it was getting ridiculous he had to tell Miranda there was no chance it had been like this for two years didn't they to get bored of hiding it. "Come on dude she's hot I say go for it" said Troy, if only he knew.

Rocky was walking towards CeCe this had better be good she had just cancelled her lunch plans with Max for this. "So….what was up with the text and why was it so urgent I meet you". "Well when I was bunking chem in the bathroom I overheard something" "And….."Said Rocky "Well…" "Just spit it out already!" "OK, well u know Alex Gomez "Yeah sure one of Justin's friends why?" "She might be pregnant" she whispered "No way!" "That's not even the worst part….Justin's the father if she is" "No way there just friends, why'd you tell me that that's Max's brother now I'm going have to tell him, or maybe I shouldn't because she might not be and if Mr and Mrs Russo found out that there son was dating and possibly having a baby for her they'd skin him alive" "Maybe I shouldn't have told you, boy am I glad he isn't my boyfriend" said CeCe, Rocky just gave her the ugliest look. "what" she said.

Alex was pacing up and down Harpers bathroom one minute left. She was trying to think of all the scenarios if this thing came out positive

**Scenario 1**

**Justin I'm pregnant**

**WHAT! do you realise what this means we have to end this I'm sorry Alex. Ill set up an appointment.**

**Scenario 2**

**Justin I'm pregnant**

**Look Alex I know this I going to sound crazy but I'm going to tell my parents who cares about who you're from and I'm going to love you and this baby.**

**Scenario 3**

**Justin I'm pregnant**

**Ok well were going to have to run away I can't take my parents on. **

Ok so this wasn't helping though the second one seemed nice she thought. "Alex its time" Alex looked at her and reached her hand out for the stick . "I CANT LOOK YOU CHECK!"she said and chucked it at Harper. "Ok let me see…"

Max was sitting outside of school unfortunately Rocky had ditched him at the last minute and all his mates were nowhere to be seen. "Hey Maxi" Rocky said that was her nickname for him, she sounded kind of broken up. He hoped she wasn't going to say what he thought. "I have something very serious to tell you and I don't want u to get mad or angry "Ok he knew it she was dumping him, but this had been the best nine months of his life. "If you're dumping me" he said sadly "No of course not you're the sweetest clueless guy I know it's about your brother nothing to do with us… well kind of you cause he's your brother but that's not the point…. Your brother…..your brother may have got Alex Gomez pregnant" Max's eyes rose up he couldn't believe what he was hearing his perfect brother hooked up with his mate who's mum is a waitress who their mum frowns upon "I don't under….stand how did…did you hear this "he said stuttering at almost every word. "CeCe overheard Alex and Harper earlier on and I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not" she said softly "No I'm glad you did I don't know what to do should I confront one of them" "I don't know but if your finding it hard I could maybe talk to Alex, she doesn't really know me that well but I'm a good listener and im a girl I have good advice "she said while putting her arm around Max, he pulled her into a hug "You're the best" he said and they just sat there in each other's arms. It was times like this Max realised how much she meant to him.

"What the hell am I going to do I'll have to tell him he is the dad he has a right to know I'm going to call him" Alex was crying her eyes out she hadn't cried this hard since her father passed. All of a sudden Harpers phone started to vibrate, she picked it up and put it in focus its was a text from Bailey

**Hey how is Alex are u guys coming back lunch is over in 20**

**Bailey**

Harper replied saying

**Nah she's really ill I'm going to take her home**

**Harper**

"Who was that" asked Alex her voice getting frantic "No one don't worry you've got enough on your plate so are you going to call him" Alex nodded and picked her phone up.

Justin was walking back in school with the guys. Alex's sis had taken him to the side and gave him a death threat that if she ever hurt her sister, Justin gets scared at the memory. His phone started to vibrate he stopped it was Alex calling, he had to answer "I have to take this guys ill catch up in a few" he said

**Justin **

**Hey Lexi what's up**

**We need to talk **

**Can't we talk now?**

**No this has to be done in person **

**Alex you sound sad**

**Justin please just meet me after school **

**Ok where**

**At Harpers**

**Ok I'll be there around four**

That was weird even for Alex he started to walk back in the building. He saw Maya and Bailey talking to Zack and Cody, that's weird aren't they usually with Alex and Harper, he walked up to the "OH hey Justin BTW Alex isn't at school she's ill" Maya said, they knew he wanted to talk to Alex that's the only time when he came over "Ok well later" he said. He wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know now…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Justin decided to leave the school now something was wrong with Alex and he needed to be there for her so he jumped in his Range Rover and whizzed to Harpers even passing through a couple stop signs on the way not the way Justin rolled but what the hay loves a crazy thing can make a man go loco. He reached Harpers Door and softly knocked…

CeCe and Rocky were in History "So did you tell Max" whispered CeCe "Yeah I had to he deserves to know it's not like he's planning on telling his parents that's not Max he's got his brothers back even if he doesn't know it. "Don't you think this is insane there mums a total queen aren't they like mamas boys isn't he promised to Miranda Hampton this is going to be like the start of world war 3" "CeCe your overreacting more like Romeo and Juliet except with grenades involved" "Like that's any better" she sighed. "Cecelia, Raquel am I interrupting" asked Mr Keener there teacher "No Sir sorry, continue" replied Rocky and with that he turned around and began to contiue talking about pointless nonsense well to CeCe anyway.

Harper and Alex were sitting in Harpers living room her parents were away for the week so she had the place to herself. She was playing with the pleats of her apple skirt, she turned her head to Alex who was sitting at the edge of the couch her face in her head. This was awful she really felt for her usually she was feisty now she was broken. It wasn't even just the fact that it was Justin's the dad and his family would flip it was also about her age how was she going to manage I mean she'll have Justin….hopefully her mum and sister but she was still terrified she didn't even know how to take care of herself must less another person. "Alex it's going to be ok" but she didn't even look at her she sat there in complete silence. A small knock was heard at the door. "Who's that" Alex said in a croaky voice "probably an annoying sales person I'll get it" she walked out of the living room and into the corridor and slowly opened the door her eyes widened "Justin" he didn't say anything he looked as if he'd been running the marathon "Why are you here you said 4"Harper questioned "Well when Alex called me she sounded pretty broken up I was worried so…." "You came early I totally understand" Harper finished. He gave her a quick smile and she returned it. "So where is she" "I'm here "Harper turned around and saw Alex standing with her hands behind her back, she definitely looked like she'd been crying "Lexi what's going" he asked with his worried face "Just come in" Harper motioned for him to come to the door. Alex gave Harper the look and she said "I'm going to go to the bathroom" and she walked up the stairs. When she was out of site Alex gently grabbed Justin's arm and led him into the living room, they both sat down. She looked at him and took his hands into her's, this was going to be hard but she had to do it she loved him and she trusted that he wasn't going to freak, tears started to come down her face and she was trying desperately to hold them back he brushed the tears away and kissed her "Lexi your scaring me" she finally got the courage to speak" Justin I really love you and I and I really hope this doesn't change or end us" she took a deep breath "I'm…. I'm pregnant" Justin's eyes opened he didn't have a word to say but he finally spoke "I don't understand….how" he asked "I'm pretty sure the normal way "she replied trying to lighten up the mood. Without warning he hugged her tightly, she felt safe she knew she could count on him to be here he was Justin and that's why she was totally utterly in love with him. "What are we going to do Justin" and for the first time in his life he didn't have the answers. What would his parents do were they going to send him to boarding school, it had taken him forever to convince them he could go public school. What about Alex what did this mean for them her mums job that was helping them get by, Justin had no doubt in his mind that his father would fire her in a heartbeat. His mother she had her heart set on him marrying Miranda and didn't want him mixing with a lower class. His brother Max who looked up to him feeling let down by his big brother have a secret relationship resulting in him being a teen dad. Life was so unfair….. but he was going to love this baby it was his and it wasn't its fault he wasn't going to let her get an abortion that's not how they both had been raised it was totally out of the question he wasn't going to let it pay for what they had done.

Max, Rocky and CeCe were walking home from school they had agreed to come home with him and help him practice confronting his brother, you see the thing about Max is he wasn't good with the whole talking and listening thing, he usually blacked out after a two minute conversation not that he meant to it was just force of habit. Suddenly a girl was walking towards them "Isn't that Gabriella Alex's older sister" asked CeCe "Yeah it is, wonder what she wants" replied Max "Hey Max hey Max's friends" "Hi" they all said "Didn't mean to bother you but I was wondering if you've seen Alex she usually meets me outside school on a Monday" "I'm sorry I haven't seen her all day" "well thanks anyway I guess I'll see you later" she said and walked off. "I feel so guilty" said Rocky "why it's not like we lied we haven't seen her" replied CeCe "Not that the whole situation" "it's not like you got her pregnant" said CeCe Rocky just rolled her eyes and Max gave her a shut up look. They walked a little further down the road and were greeted by Troy and Zeke "Hey Max have you seen Justin he never showed up to class after lunch which is weird" asked Troy "Very "emphasised Zeke. "NO CAN PEOPLE STOP ASKING ME WHERE PEOPLE ARE!" yelled Max and with that he pushed past them and continued walking. "What's his deal "asked Troy "Tonne of homework" lied Rocky and with that they walked past to catch up with Max, he was still shocked and scared for his brother and Alex if she is pregnant he knew what his parents were like. "Max!" yelled Rocky as she and CeCe caught up. "I really think that before we get to your house you should calm down, you don't want to let anything slip I know this is hard but I'm sure your brother and Alex have it under control" Rocky said "That's easy for you to say you're not a Russo you don't understand what a mess this is, you don't understand how my parents will deal with this what they'll do" "No I think we do" reassured CeCe. Rocky just nudged her to be quiet and held Max's hand and continued walking with CeCe not far behind. Talk about feeling like a third wheel.

Gabriella opened the front door to their little apartment, thank goodness there mum was still at work so she didn't have to explain where Alex was…speaking of Alex I'm going to call her she thought.

**Hey Alex what's up with you not meeting me today?**

**Oh, me and Harper have homework**

**Well whatever you could have said earlier**

**It was kind of a last minute thing**

**Do you want me to pick you up later**

**Gabi I'm 16**

**Exactly**

**Ok well see you later**

**Bye**

And with that she hung up typical, Alex always doing what she wanted.

"I really think we can do this Alex, it's you and I how can we not" "But your parents my mum" "we'll bother about that later we've got 9 months to sort this out" "Ok I can deal but can you just promise that you will tell them" "I promise im not letting you get through this alone". Just then Harper walked in "Everything ok guys" "For now" they both said but they knew pretty soon that the answer would be different.

Max, Rocky and CeCe approached the porch of his house. "Are you sure your calm" asked Rocky "Yeah I guess I can hold it". He opened the door and saw waiters and butlers rushing around and getting the final preparations for dinner sorted, he completely forget Miranda and her father were coming over tonight. "Max you never said your parents were having a party" CeCe said " I completely forgot and it's not a party it's a dinner Miranda and her Dad are coming over, mums attempt for Justin and her to get to know each other in hopes that one day they'll become an item". Carmen Russo came waltzing in in a lovely gold gown her hair bunned up and lovely diamond heels. "Wow Mrs Russo you look really nice" complimented Rocky "Thank you very much Raquel, you two lovely girls are free to stay for dinner which starts in 1 hour" she said kindly "Thanks Mrs Russo" said both of the girls. "Max do you have any idea where Justin is I've tried phoning but it goes to voicemail as if he switched it off, if he doesn't come in 30 minutes he's in big trouble" she said firmly and with that she went back to preparing he never even got a chance to reply "Where's your dad" asked Rocky "Work he comes home around 8 usually he's always busy with appointments and stuff, I swear if Justin doesn't come home we won't hear the end of this" Max groaned. "Let's go upstairs to your room and then you can call him" suggested Rocky. The three of them ran to Max's room once they got inside he shut the door and began dialling.

**Justin**

**Hey Bro**

**Mum wants you here ASAP Miranda and her father will be here in 1 hour**

**Ah man I forgot I can't little bro I'm busy**

**Doing what**

**Stuff, what does it matter**

**You do realise Mums going to flip out**

**What I'm doing at the moment is much more important than a pointless dinner**

**Well you'll have to explain that to her later, bye**

**Bye**

"He's not coming I tried" "Well we can't work miracles" shrugged CeCe "Not helping said CeCe" commented Rocky. "Let's just forget about it I need help with my talking and listening skills so I can confront him so let's get to work". "BTW I may take notes" noted CeCe "No I think you need more help on learning to be supportive and not open your mouth without thinking all the time" smiled Rocky CeCe only rolled her eyes and Max let out a chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

I had been a crazy day for Justin and Alex but they were staying strong for each other and there future baby. He had just pulled up outside her apartment. The sat there and just looked at each other for a few moments "I love you" said Justin, he reached out for her stomach and touched it lightly "And I love you too" she could tell he was scared underneath that smile. "This is so crazy, I can't believe what's happening" she said it was surreal to her, in 9 months there whole world would change. "I know" he replied. She leaned in for a two minute make out session and then descended from the car waving at Justin as usual he winked and she blushed. Some things never change.

Alex closed the front door quietly; she really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She tiptoed down the hall in hopes of going to her into her room and not be noticed. Unfortunately she lost that battle her mother stopped her in her tracks. "Alex your home sweetie how was the homework" her mum asked "Great" she replied "I just want to say to you I'm so proud of you, your grades have raised and you really seem to be working hard and applying yourself just like your big sister. "Mum you really don't have to say that" no she didn't she felt guilty enough "No I wanted to let you know I am so proud" please stop she thought. "Thanks" she smiled. "I made some food come and eat" "No I'm not all that hungry" truth is food didn't seem to be agreeing with her which she thought was weird because usually that was the opposite case for pregnant women. "No I insist" her mother said and pulled her into the kitchen where her sister was sitting down and eating. A plate with food was on it at her usual space. She sat down "He Alex how was homework" Gabriella smiled "Fine "she replied and by looking at Gabi's face she could tell she wasn't buying the whole homework thing, I guess it was sister intuition. She stuck het fork into the plate of pasta and took a mouthful and took a couple of bits then swallowed. Suddenly her sickness was coming back she needed to go to the bathroom ASAP "I'm going to go to the toilet". And I think you can guess what she did next.

Mrs Russo was currently bidding farewell to her guests "Dinner was great Mrs Russo thank you" said Miranda sweetly. "Well having your company was a pleasure, I'm sorry about Justin he was at a friend's studying and he got a little carried away" she replied trying to cover up her anger because the truth was she had no idea where he was. "Well studying will get him the grades and a top college" said Mr Hampton Miranda's Father "Yes very true, And I'm sorry about Jerry he got held up with a meeting with his staff, his job can be very demanding" said Carmen. "It's fine, really" He replied truthfully. Miranda opened the door and her father stepped out "Goodnight Mrs Russo" "Bye Carmen" and with that they left. This evening had been the most embarrassing evening of her life her husband and son had failed to show up she was fuming, she marched into the kitchen where Max, Rocky and CeCe were helping clean up. How lovely was Raquel she was kind, sweet, smart, pretty and most importantly loaded. And that's exactly what Miranda was so she couldn't understand why Justin didn't seem to be interested but she was determined to make him see that she was the one. "Thank you kids you've been angels I honestly don't know how I would have gotten through this evening" she said genuinely. "Well it's the least we can do Mrs Russo you let us stay" Rocky said in a polite manner. "Yeah the food was lovely" complimented CeCe "Thank you" smiled Carmen. Just then the door slammed shut and Justin walked in he looked over to the kitchen where his mother had her back to him, he was going to try and make a break for the stairs so he didn't have to face her but as he got to the stairs Carmen yelled "Hold it right there young man" oh brother he thought and walked over to the kitchen where she was when he was greeted by Max his Girlfriend Rocky and a friend he thinks he name is CeCe but he wasn't 100% sure. "What do you have to say for yourself" said Carmen forcefully. He put on the puppy dog face and babyishly said "I love you mummy" Max just rolled his eyes and Rocky and CeCe held in laughs. "Save it your dropping the girls home and Max is coming too I can't deal with this" She said while holding her hands up and left the kitchen. "Well….I guess we should get going its nearly 9.30" Justin stated and left to walk to the door. CeCe followed behind and Max was just about to when Rocky gently pulled him to the side. " it's now your time Max once me and CeCe are gone you can talk to him if you're ready…it's your call" Max looked at her and nodded he was ready.

Rocky had just got out of the car and CeCe was already home and now it was time for Justin and Max to make a U-turn back to their house. Max took a deep breath this was going to be hard but he had to do it "Justin… you know I look up to you right …and if anything happens that I'll be there for you no matter what" Justin really wasn't sure where he was going with this but replied saying "Yeah of course and I'll always be the for you bro" "Well Justin I know" "You know what?" he said with a confused look. "That you're….your dating Alex and she may be pregnant" he replied quietly Justin's eyes widened how did he find out. "Before you ask me how I know cause that's what you're probably wondering My friend CeCe heard Alex and Harper talking" what was Max going to think "Justin I just have one question… is she for defiant you know" "Yeah Max she is" Justin replied "Big bro I want you to know that when you tell mum and dad I'm going to be there for you and to be honest I'm kind of excited to be an uncle" Justin only chuckled that when he realised, his little brother was growing up.

Bailey and Maya hadn't heard from Alex and Harper only the very short text Harper had sent earlier on. They were both currently in Mayas room and talking "Do you think I should call Alex…..make sure she's ok" asked Bailey "If you want" replied Maya "Yes or No" Bailey just wanted a straight answer and Maya wasn't helping "Yes for goodness sake call your driving me crazy" Maya said in a frustrated voice. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled.

**Hey Alex how you feeling now**

**I'm fine Bailey just a little food poisoning I'll make it thanks for calling**

**It's okay ill guess I may see you tomorrow**

**Probably**

**Bye**

**Latter's**

"So what did she say" Maya asked "It was food poisoning and we may see her tomorrow" little did they know that was far from the truth.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

The morning sickness was gone to Alex's relief, she still found it very weird that she'd be a mother soon, 6 more months to go it was scary but Justin was there for her all the time when she called he'd come he'd organised an appointment for her first check-up which was today, not exactly how Alex would spend her Saturday morning but what the heck this was important. The last 2 months Alex's attitudes had changed completely at lunchtime instead of going with Maya, Bailey and Harper she'd say she had to go home but instead she would go to the local library to look at pregnancy and mothering books, she wanted to know what to expect this was all new to her. Although she spent less time with her friends she didn't want to cut them out completely so sometimes they'd have the odd sleepover or just hangout. She knew she was going to have to tell her mum and sister because she was growing, I mean it wasn't huge but there was a slight bump she was three months. There was one thing that was worrying her and that was Justin's parents, she knew when it got out all hell would break lose. It was 10am and her mum was at work and her sister Gabi had just left to meet her friends Kelsey, Taylor and Maddie. There appointment was at 10.30am and Justin would be here any minute. She put on her flats ran to the mirror checked her hair and makeup chucked her black jacket over her purple Ralph Lauren shirt which Justin had got her; honestly he did love to spoil her. She walked out of her room and locked the door she was really paranoid about privacy these days. Just in time the apartment door rang, it must be him she thought. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi" he said "Hey" she smiled "Are you ready" he asked "Yeah let me just grab my purse" she walked over to the living room and grabbed her bag, in about 30 seconds she was back with Justin. "Well let's get moving" she said.

The waiting area was full of women and a few men. Justin and Alex felt weird, all of these people looked older than them and there they were 2 kids. "Don't worry it's going to be fine I'm here" he reassured her. Just then a lady who looks like she was in her thirty's came out and called their names "Miss Gomez, Mr Russo" she announced reading from her clipboard. They both stood up and he held onto her hand and they began walking. Once they were in the room the nurse asked them to sit down. "So how are you today" she asked "Nervous" they both said "Is that normal" asked Alex "Yes it is this is your first so it's only natural" she nodded "Do you have any questions feel free" "I just wanted to say when will I become noticeable like my stomach" "Well it depends but usually when your around 4 months" she replied, oh my goodness in a month what am I going to do I guess baggy clothes could work she thought. "Anything else" they both shook their heads "Alex I'm going to ask you a a few medical questions, have you ever had any medical problems" "No" she replied " Are you on medication for anything" "No I'm not" "Ok that's fine, I'll provide you with some prenatal vitamins". "So are you ready for your scan" Alex was so scared she looked up at Justin "You can do it" he whispered. "Yes I am" she stood up and walked over to the hospital bed and sat down, Justin was right there next to her, she gripped his hand. She laid down and lifted up her shirt. The nurse had the jelly stuff that she had heard about in her hand. She gently squeezed it on to Alex's stomach "oh my gosh that's really cold" she laughed "Yeah it is" agreed the nurse. She put it down and got this long pole that to Alex looked like a microphone. She began rolling it on her stomach and directed her hand up to the screen, they both looked up "There's your baby" smiled the nurse. It was so tiny the both thought. Alex's eyes began to water. Justin leaned down and kissed her head. "There's our baby" he whispered. Never in their lives had they been so amazed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"Well congratulations and I'll see you in 2 months" said the Nurse. "Thank you so much" said Justin, and with that they left the building. Once they got in the car Alex immediately began rummaging through her bag and pulled out her two copies of the baby scan. She passed on to Justin. "This is yours" she said lightly "Thanks" he replied and pecked her lightly on the lips. "I'm really happy Justin…when I saw the screen…" "I know it was amazing" "I just…can't believe where going to be parents" she said "I know it's still sinking in….umm Alex I was wondering if you wanted to… you know go out tonight around…umm 8.30" "I'd love to what's with the pauses you've asked me out a tonne of times" "No reason" he replied. All of a sudden her cell began to vibrate; it was a text from Maya.

**Hey Alex wanted to know what you're doing haven't hung in a few days were meeting at the mall at 1**

**Maya xx**

She had a what should I say and do look and Justin picked up on it "What's up" "A text from Maya she wanted to hang out at 1" she said "Well what's with the sad face" he asked "It's just when I'm around Maya and Bailey now I feel guilty we tell each other everything it's just weird" he knew exactly what she meant, it was the same thing with Zeke Troy and London. "Alex I've been thinking about it and I really think we should tell them I mean they'll understand and we've known them forever it will be easier than telling are parents". He was right Bailey and Maya would understand, wouldn't they? "You're right….as always" she laughed. With that she started typing

**Yeah that would be great, but I'm going somewhere at 8.30**

**Alex **

"So when are you going to tell your friends" "Where going to Troy's tomorrow so I guess I'll do it then". Just then her phone buzzed.

**Cool**

**Maya **

Justin, Max and Rocky approached their destination. Justin took a deep breath. The past couple months Max and his girl had been really supportive. They were both very mature about everything. The three of them walked into 'Tiffany's'. Very neatly dressed women walked up to them. "Hello sir how I can help you" she asked "I'm looking for an engagement ring"…..

Alex approached the mall. She was going to break the ice and get it all out in the air. She looked right and left, scanning for them. "Alex!" Bailey shouted, her Maya and Harper were standing by the fountain. She walked over to them and was suffocated by hugs. Is this how distant she'd been. "Wow guys, hello to you to "she said slightly surprised "I was worried you were going to be busy" said Maya. "No I've missed you guys…so what's the plan for today" "Well I was wondering we could check out the shops and go to the food court" Maya suggested "That sounds great" she clung on to Maya's arm Bailey clung onto her other and surprisingly Harper clung onto Maya's. She'd missed this….a lot.

All the shopping had them all tired they sat down at the food court. "Wow guys haven't shopped like this in like….forever" Alex giggled "I know" agreed Maya. "Guys I'll go order the usual right" asked Harper. "Yeah" they all said. While they were taking a bathroom break from shopping Alex took Harper to the side and told her she was ready to tell the others. Harper was relieved that she was finally going to tell them she felt guilty as well, knowing all she did. Once she was gone Alex began to talk "Guys there something really important that I have to tell you and please don't hate me" she said "Alex what are you talking about?" said Bailey "Yeah what" asked Maya "About 2 years ago….me and Ummm Justin Russo became more than friends" Bailey and Maya gasped "And Ummm now I'm, I'm having his baby" she choked "Oh my god does your mum and sister know does he" said Bailey "Yeah he does and know my mum and sister don't have a clue" "How far are you" asked Maya "3months" "Harper knows doesn't she" said Maya "Yeah she does and I'm sorry about that she's known for a long time please if you want hate me you can but not Harper" Maya and Bailey looked at each other and then turned back to Alex and to her surprise the sat on either side of her and hugged her. "You guys are the best" she smiled. "We know" they both said. They were totally awesome.

Justin was so nervous and Alex was starting to pick up on it, was the fact that he was going to be a father freaking him out. Alex reached her hand out over the table and touched his. "Justin what's the matter your kind of scaring me, is it about the baby or us" he didn't say anything she was getting really scared, he was fine earlier better than fine he was really happy so what was the change of heart. All of a sudden he did the unthinkable and got down on one knee right in front of her. This caught the attention of loads of people who were sitting close by them. Her eyes widened, she was going to cry for the second time today. "Alex I love you and I tell you that a lot because that's how much I do and I love the baby were having together I've been thinking about this for a few weeks and I think doing this will make us the perfect family. Will you marry me?" She was speechless, was this real but without a second thought she replied "Yes! I love you too" he put the diamond ring on her finger and kissed her. Oh my god he was crying too, this was one of the best days of her life she was engaged. Everyone around them clapped and the waiter walked over to them "Dinners on the house tonight, congratulations" "Thank you" she said.

"Congratulations bro I knew she would" Max said while patting his brother on the back. Justin had just got home and as soon as he got through the door he had to run to Max's room. "Bro I can't believe she did, this is amazing" he was still in a state of shock. "Its cause she loves you, remember that". Just the Justin's father opened the door "Hi guys what are you guys up to". "Oh Justin was just giving me some advice about this essay I'm working on" Max lied. "Well that's good brothers helping each other" said Jerry proudly and with that he shut the door.

Justin had just got to Troy's house everyone was chilling on the couch and watching movies. "Hey man" said Zeke and Troy "Hey Justin" said London. "Hey guys" he said brightly. Hey sat down with them and took a breath. He was going to tell them everything they deserved to know this had been going on for too long the guilt was eating him alive. "I'm going to go get some more popcorn" said Troy "I'll help you" said London. They both waltzed out of the kitchen and went next door to the kitchen. "Zeke I'm coming clean to them" "Thank goodness its was eating me alive" cheered Zeke. Although he knew about Justin and Alex he had no idea about the baby, Justin hadn't really found a good time to tell him so he had just left it at that. Just Then London came in holding a huge bowl of popcorn shortly followed by Troy who was holding a tray of drinks, they lay them down on the table and sat down and got comfy again. "Guys I need to tell you something that is absolutely crazy and I don't want you to judge ok" "What's up" asked Troy casually "Me and Alex have been….seeing each other for quite a while now" Troy and London's eyes flew open "WHAT! OMG JUSTIN WHAT ARE YOUR PARENTS GOING TO DO, ARE YOU GOING TO TELL THEM" yelled Troy. "I'm working on it but that's not it guys" Zeke's eyebrows rose, this would be interesting "She's…. Pregnant and I've asked her to marry me" Zeke looked as if he would pass out "Justin this is crazy have you met your mum and dad?" London asked "Ok I know it's crazy and a bit messed up under the circumstances but I'm willing to risk everything I love her and that baby". "Justin I'm still in a state of shock but I understand but you do realise that you have to get married without your parents knowing or the wedding won't happen" Troy stated Justin hadn't even thought about it, it may sound mad but he hadn't even thought about it. "Well then I guess we'll have to have a secret wedding" he said the other three nodded suddenly things had gotten a lot crazier…

Thanks for the reviews honestly I think this was not the best of chapters but please review x


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Alex was in her room looking at herself I'm the mirror. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the space of a few months. Just a little while ago she was a regular teenager now she was a pregnant engaged woman, well maybe not the woman part. She still can't believe that he popped the question she never thought that it would ever happen although that did explain his odd behaviour. She reached down and touched her growing belly and in that second she felt a flutter "Oh my god" the feeling was surreal it was magical, there was a new life in there. She pressed her shirt down so she could see her bump. "Alex what are you doing"…

"Justin" Carmen Russo called from the living room of their home. He heard her and walked in from the kitchen "Yes" he replied "Your father is having a business party and is inviting all the top people of New York City tomorrow and it would be wonderful if you could join us" she said "Ummm yeah sure" he replied casually "And Justin…please don't let me down this time" he only nodded

She jumped and quickly took her hands off her stomach "Nothing Gabi" "Then why did you say and I quote 'oh my god'. She couldn't be this was her baby sister she was talking about, she youst to help her tie her shoes for goodness sake. "Gabi its nothing and I told you to not come in my room without knocking" "Why are you being so touchy, anybody would think you have something to hide" Gabriella replied "Gabi I'm warning you… now please leave" she said while pointing to the door.

Gabriella Gomez was a smart girl, everybody knew she had top grades and was bound to get a scholarship to Stanford. But she wasn't just academically smart no Gabriella Gomez was people smart as well and she knew her sister was keeping something from her. It seemed pretty serious so she was going to find out whether digging and snooping to find anything. You see a couple of weeks ago when Alex started locking herself in her room and becoming secretive she took it upon herself to get a key cut to Alex's room. She wasn't noisy just worried just like any other concerned older sister. The coast was clear Alex was out with the girls and mum was doing the weeks shopping like she normally did on a Sunday. She walked over to Alex's room put the lock in and turned it. It was the same old room Gabi saw this morning in between neat and messy. She walked over to Alex's dresser same old makeup jewellery nothing out of the ordinary. She saw a little Chester box on the dresser, there father had bought that for Alex when she was pretty small and to be honest Gabi was surprised Alex still had it there. She reached out and studied it was a lovely turquoise colour and loads of sequins. She slowly opened it, just out of curiosity, and that when she saw a little bottle that said prenatal vitamins and underneath a pregnancy scan her eyes shot open and she started to burn up….her worst nightmare was a reality her baby sister was going to have a baby herself…

"OMG he popped the question!" Maya screamed, they were all at Baileys "Yes he did" Alex said while holding up the ring. "That ring is gorgeous I bet it cost at least $1,000"Bailey screamed "Ladies I know the moods all happy and cheery but Alex how are you guys actually going to get married" Harper asked "She's got a point with Justin's mother you wouldn't make it down the aisle….no offence" Maya said "Non taken" Alex replied truth to be told that was a good question. "The only way you'd be able to get married is if you this is going to sound hilarious have a secret wedding but you'd have to do it before you had the baby of course" laughed Bailey. The three of them looked at her and smiled. "What" she asked.

Rocky and Max were walking from the movies "So she said yes that's great" said Rocky "Yeah it's awesome it's just that how are they going to get married I mean my mum and dad will never let that happen" said Max "They'll probably elope" Max had that look on his face what the hell did you just say "It means run away and get married that way your parents won't know so nothing will be done to stop it" "Oh I've seen that in movies and it usually has a good ending so they should be fine…right" Rocky gave Max a hopeful smile. She honestly didn't have a clue.

Gabriella had just left Alex's room and was walking into the living room, her body felt lifeless what was she going to do this was her little sister she couldn't come down too hard on her she needed support at a time like this. Was she even going to tell her she knew or was she going to keep quiet and act surprised if and when Alex told her. Thousands of questions were weighing on her mind did Justin know? Did her friends know? Did anyone know? She knew for a fact that if Justin's mum and dad knew they'd both be dead. She plonked herself on the couch and lay down. The front door slammed shut and she quickly shoot up, who was that Alex, mum? "Gabriella could you help me with the bags please" her mum asked from the passage area. She walked out and picked up a few of the bags and took them into the kitchen and then she started filling up the cupboards. "If it was Alex it would have been like do I have to" her mum laughed. She realised Gabi didn't even react to that statement her face was so sad and blue. "Gabi what's wrong boy trouble" her mum asked. "No mum it's not, it's nothing just a little tired" she replied in a moody tone. "Why don't you go have a rest while I finish this up" "Thank you" and with that she rushed to her room. First Alex is locking herself away and now Gabi's becoming moody, what's going on? ...

"Now Justin when you get in there I want you to behave understand" his mother said sternly, she was so bossy sometimes. "Yes mother what could possibly go wrong it's just a party" "Yes but there's loads of important people here and I don't want to be embarrassed. "Mum everything will be fine don't worry" he reassured her. Justin's dad was already there, seeing as he was the host he had to be there before all the guests arrived. Justin's mother was wearing purple thrill 'Chloe' top and some black trousers. She always went out for these occasions. She had made him put on a grey suit personally he would have been fine wearing some jeans and a top.

The room was very crowded full of business men, women and their children. "Oh look Justin's theirs Miranda and her father" his mum said as if she was surprised. He had a feeling she was planning this she probably thought they would start talking get to liking each other and eventually fall it in love, but obviously that wasn't going to happen but his mother didn't know that. Luckily in that second he saw London. "Well Justin I'm go to go see how your father is, go talk to Miranda get to know each other better" "Yeah" he said. As soon as she left he rushed to London "Oh hey Justin having fun" "Not really my mum is still on me about hooking up with Miranda, its driving me crazy so I need a favour" "What do you have in mind" "Well I was thinking that Miranda will probably come over to me and when you see her do that just walk up to her and start talking to her about something" "Like what" " I don't know what girls talk about boys makeup" "Ok I've got it" "Oh shoot she's coming over go" "Ok, ok calm" said London. She walked ahead stopping Miranda in her tracks "Hey Miranda, so how hot is Taylor Launter" asked London Miranda just gave her a confused look.

Justin was hiding in the bathroom he was scared that if he left his mum may push him towards Miranda... physically. His phone started to ring it was Alex.

**Hey baby how are you**

**I'm fine Justin but I think we need to talk about…..getting married I mean it won't happen once your parents find out**

**I was thinking about it and I think we should do it ASAP and have a secret thing**

**That's what Bailey said but I wasn't sure how you would feel like about it**

**Maybe I should meet you where are you**

**At Baileys I guess you could come over and we could talk**

**That would be great love you**

**Love you too**

He didn't have his car on him so he texted Troy

**Need a ride to Baileys could you drop me I'm at my dad's office**

**Justin**

5 minutes later he replied

**Yeah sure man I'll be there in 20**

**Troy**

He was so glad he was leaving, but what was his mum going to say anyways she'd get over it he wasn't enjoying himself so what was the point. He left the bathroom very quietly so he wouldn't be noticed. "Where are you going?" asked Miranda, great he thought now what was he going to do "Something kind of urgent came up" "Oh well that's a shame… can I just ask you a question" "Sure he said "Does your mum want us to hook up or something" "Yeah she does" "Oh my goodness I have a boyfriend this is embarrassing" she chuckled Justin couldn't believe it she was in the same dilemma all though he was guessing she wasn't going to have a child. "Really because I have a girlfriend but please don't tell anyone she's not what my mum and dad would hope I'd be dating" "Don't worry your secrets safe. "BTW I think there's something seriously wrong with London your friend" Justin only laughed.

"I really think you guys should get married in the next few weeks maybe like winter break" Troy said. "I agree maybe out of town so no one will get suspicious" Said Maya "In case you guys haven't realised that costs money" said Alex. "Um call me an idiot but isn't Justin loaded" asked Maya. "She's got a point" said Justin "I've got a savers account I can withdraw whenever I want. "Ok but there's other thinks we need someone to marry us" "Just go Las Vegas there's tonnes of chapels down there" commented Harper. Justin and Alex looked at each other they knew they had to do this soon and winter break was the perfect but where and how. "Ok, ok" said Alex "But how are we going to get up there" asked Justin. "Well London's dad he owns a few private planes rent one and make up something like we've been invited to Tipton Las Vegas for a few days" Troy said "Clever" said Harper. "That's a really good idea" said Alex it was that's the only way they could get married without any problems and she really wanted to be fully committed before the baby was here "Ok then that's what we'll do I'll talk to London" said Justin. They all smiled, they had a plan.

Alex was in her room taking her vitamins the nurse had told her it was important she didn't miss any. Her door knocked, she put the vitamins back in her little box "Come in" "Alex we need to talk" Gabi said "Okay what is it an apology for intruding earlier" Alex said "Alex I'm not kidding with you I'm upset with you enough just be quiet and let me talk okay" Alex sat down and looked at her sister, had she been crying. "I just want to know how you let this happen your only 16 and you're going that far with a boy I know you may be in love but…I just can't believe my little sister…" Alex started to cry her hands trembled "Gabi…I know but…but he loves me and he going to help me through this, this is what happens when your in love nothing else matters and you dont think about what's going to happen next" she cried "I don't doubt him one bit Alex it's his family" "Well he's proposed and were eloping" "I'm sorry what" Gabriella said had she heard that right...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"Where eloping it's the only way" Alex said shakily Gabriella couldn't believe the things that were coming out of her little sisters mouth "Alex your 16 you can't run away and get married". "Well if I'm old enough to make a baby I'm old enough to get married" "Ewe please don't say that again and exactly what are you thinking" Gabriella said. "Well we've planned it out where going to say that we've been invited to the Tipton Los Angeles for winter break Justin's going to rent a plane and everything he's got savings people are helping us" "Wait, other people know" "Well yeah and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I knew how you would react I couldn't stand the lecture Gabi I'm stressing this baby's going to be here in 6 months I don't know anything about being a mum to be honest I never thought I'd be one" Gabi sat next to Alex "I understand Alex I probably would have told someone else before you and I'm going to help you when you tell mum I'm also going to help you with this baby and the wedding planning" she said softly "You're the best sister ever" Alex said and pulled her into a hug.

Carmen and Jerry Russo were fuming Justin bailed again leaving without a word. Carmen Russo was pacing up and down the kitchen and Jerry was sitting at the table. Justin came running into the kitchen "Mum dad I can explain" he said "Please do" asked Jerry " Well you see Zeke and Troy were having a basketball tournament and they were short of a player so they called and I offered to step in". "Well I suppose that's a good excuse" Jerry nodded "No Jerry it's not this is the second time Justin is there something going on with you" his mother asked worriedly "No I'm just sick of having to be your perfect son I want to do what Justin wants not mum or dad Just Justin and by the way Miranda has a boyfriend" he said Carmen's eyes shot open "Well…there's loads of rich pretty girls you could marry" "Why does it matter so much about money" "Because I don't want my sons to marry girls with no future and a poor upbringing" Justin just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. "What did I say" said Carmen, Jerry just shook his shoulders.

**9 Days Later**

The planning was underway and everyone was gathered at the Russo household Justin's parents were out of town on a business trip for a couple days. "So London what's the update with the hotel and plane" asked Justin "Well daddy got a small jet which can hold up to 20 people and he's got us 5 suites" "Excellent were making progress" said Justin "Zeke what about the fake invitations saying that Mr Tipton invited us to Los Angeles which obviously is a lie where going Las Vegas" "Oh there almost done and I'll be sending them to all your houses by Friday" "Great, ok I'm starving I'm going to the kitchen to get something" said Alex and with that she walked out the room. "We just had a snack" said CeCe "Hello that's what happens when you're pregnant" stated Maya. Max and Rocky were currently having a make out session in the kitchen "Oh my gosh I'm sorry" Alex sid as her eyes widened, Rocky and Max sprang apart "It's fine really"Rocky stated while fixing her brown hair "Well this is embarrassing" stated Max. "I'm going to go in the living room" he said and with that he walked out "Again I'm sorry" apologized Alex "I doesn't matter" reassured Rocky talk about awkward "I know you don't live here but do you know where they keep the bread and such I'm starving" "Yeah sure I'll help you". "My cravings just don't seem to stop" laughed Alex "Well that's completely normal, my cousin ate 6 burgers in a row" said Rocky they both started laughing. "Ok so what do you want inside" Rocky said she had just buttered both sides of the bread "Just some ham please" Alex replied politely. 2 minutes later the sandwich was done. "Here you go" said Rocky "You're a life saver thank you" "No problem" Rocky said " your'e a cool kid Rocky now let's get back in there" Alex said Rocky just smiled and followed her lead.

Winter Break was in 2 weeks and the fake letters had arrived. Alex was beginning to grow and she and Justin were currently running around and buying larger clothes. "Do you like this one Lexi?" he was holding up a white shirt with a love heart on it "Nope no way" she shook her head "Lexi this is ridiculous everything I pick up you say no what do you want seriously?" he asked "Well when I find it I'll tell you for goodness sake!" she shouted, one of the staff members heard her shout and came over "Is everything ok Miss" she asked politely "Is that your business?" asked Alex rudely "Alex" Justin whispered "I am so sorry" said Justin "It's fine" said the women and she walked off. "What's up with you is it the hormones or something" Justin asked Alex just walked to another section without saying anything. She'd been like this for a couple days and he looked on the internet and he found out that this was something to expect so he didn't follow he was just going to leave her to cool down; nothing was scarier than an angry Alex. He remembers the time when she thought he was cheating , she chucked a plate at him when it had food on it, of course when she found out it wasn't true she said sorry and they kissed and a little more. He chuckled to himself at that memory not the best way to spend your first anniversary .He chuckled at that memory. She was coming back over "Justin…I'm sorry for being a brat it's just my heads all over the place" she said "It's fine I understand" he said sweetly she walked up right in front of him and touched his chest "Maybe we should go back to yours I'm tired of shopping and your parents aren't back till tomorrow" she said in a flirty voice he put his hands on her waist "What if Max is home" "We'll be quiet" she smiled, she tiptoed up and kissed him then pulled him out of the store.

It was lunch and winter break was in 9 days Alex was in science... boring "Alex aren't you boiling in that jacket" asked Cody "No surprisingly not I'm actually freezing" she replied "Oaky dokey" he replied not really buying it but what the hay he couldn't prove anything.

Everyone was at the private runway. Once they got to Las Vegas they would buy everything like dresses etc. London came back to all of them "Ok the pilot said we can board now so are you guys ready" "Yes" they all screamed.

SPOILER PLOT TWIST


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Day 1: **Everyone arrived at the 'Tipton Las Vegas'. "Eurgh I'm so tired because someone kept moaning throughout the whole plane journey" moaned Maya while she turned to Alex "Well that's what happens when you're pregnant" giggled CeCe "Blame Justin" said Alex as she pointed to Justin he just rolled his eyes typical Alex blaming someone else though it is partly his fault. Everyone just sighed; it had been a long day and they were all feeling cranky "Well at least you weren't sitting near a snorer" argued Troy "I do not snore" protested Harper. "Everyone just calm let's go check in" suggested Bailey, they all just nodded and followed London to the check in desk. There was a young man fiddling with his pen behind "Excuse me I'm London Tipton and I have booked 5 suites for 3 weeks" as soon as she said this his head shot up "Yes Miss Tipton, how are you someone will be here to take you and your friends luggage and show you the suites" he said kindly "Thank you so much" London replied. 2 minutes later a few Bell Hop's came over and set the luggage on trolleys. A young pretty women wearing a grey dress came over and said "I'll be showing you the suites and then you can take it from there" she said in a soft tone and with that they all followed her to the elevator.

The rooms were sorted and everyone was feeling a lot better. Currently they were all in there suites unpacking they had agreed to meet to eat later. "OH MY GOD" screamed Alex from the bathroom Justin heard her and ran into the room "Lexi are you okay" Justin asked worriedly "Justin I felt the baby kick!" she squealed "seriously" Justin asked "Yeah put your hand there and see if you can feel anything it may happen again" she said in an excited voice. He reached his hand out and touched her stomach and within seconds he felt a slight kick on his hand "See" she laughed " He or she must know it's his daddy" "Yeah" he replied stilling taking it in, he was really going to be a father.

London had made reservations for the restaurant located at the bottom of the hotel they were all sitting down and talking. "So what's the plan for tomorrow" asked Gabriella "I'm not sure actually maybe check out some chapels Zeke did you sort out the fake ID's" asked Justin "Yeah I have there very convincing" he said with a smile on his face "Personally I'd much rather go shopping for dresses tomorrow" complained Alex "Well if you can't find a venue then there won't be a wedding so they'll be no need for dresses" said Harper "Yeah but shopping does sound fun" said London "True that" agreed CeCe "I know right" said Alex. "You need to get your priorities in check" stated Gabi "And you need to stop being mum" Alex stated while sticking her spoon in her pudding. "Ok stop fighting "said Max "We aren't arguing" Alex stated everyone gave her the are you kidding me look. Alex just rolled her eyes.

"I am so tired" said Alex as she threw herself on the bed "I just wish things were more straight forward" "Just get some rest things will be fine tomorrow trust me" Justin said and he kissed the top of her head. He always did know what to say.

**Day 2: **Alex, Justin, Zeke and Harper were looking for chapels while everyone else was having fun in Vegas…at first Alex was really mad but she eventually got over it this had to be done. They were walking and one chapel caught Alex's eye it was called 'Viva Las Vegas' she stopped walking and the other three turned around. "Alex come on we don't have time for stop offs" complained Harper. "I'm not stopping off there's a chapel right there" Alex said while pointing at it. "Well what are we standing here for lets go check it off" Justin said and he held Alex's hand and walked in followed by Zeke and Harper. It was nice and simple inside not to over the top it had a few rows of seats on each side a same alter and a few flowers. "Excuse me how can I help you to" said a man who looked like he was in his fifty's "Well me and my…fiancé would like to get married in the next few days" Justin said it felt weird referring her to that. "Well you've come to the right place" chuckled the man "When you say as soon as possible…." "In about 3 or 4 days" Alex said before he could finish his sentence "Well in two days there are absolutely no ceremonies planned I guess I could fit you in… what kind of theme were you thinking" he asked curiously they looked at each other, they really didn't care they just wanted to get married. "We don't really want one we just want to come here and get married and have a few close friends and…some family to be there" Justin said "Well very well I'll just need to see some ID and we'll be ready to go" Alex got out her bag according to these cards she was 19 and Justin was 20. "Here you go" Alex said "Well very well that looks fine what time were you thinking" "As late as possible I guess" They both said while nodding "Ok about 8" They both nodded "Now if you come with me you can pay because you don't want a theme that's going to be about 150" "That's fine" said Justin

"Thank you Zeke those ID's were awesome" said Alex "No problem" he said with a genuine smile "So we have two days to get the outfits and flowers what about food" said Harper "No food won't be a problem London said shell get a ballroom for us and that it will have food for whatever day we choose" Justin said "Well I'm going to call the girls we need to go shopping" said Alex

**Hey Alex**

**Hi Maya **

**Have you guys found anything**

**Yes we did **

**So when's the wedding**

**Um well you see...2 days**

**OMG**

**I know so I'm going to need you guys now we have to go shooping**

**Yeah of course I'll tell them and well meet you at the hotel in 20**

**Perfect Bye **

**See you soon**

"That was Alex they've found a place" "GREAT" everyone screamed "So when is it" asked Max "2 days" whispered Maya "WHAT" they all screamed


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

"Two days we haven't got time" said Gabi in a frantic voice. "It will be fine we just need clothes no biggie" said Rocky in a reassuring voice; they were all in a Chinese restaurant a couple blocks from the hotel. "What else did she say" asked Max in a curious voice "That she needed to shopping I guess for a dress" "We don't have to go do we?" asked Max in a worried voice "No way this is women's work" said Troy while patting his back. All the girls rolled their eyes….MEN.

"So Alex what kind of dress are you looking" asked London they were walking towards a boutique "Something simple and nice I guess" said Alex "So no sparkles" asked London with a shocked expression "No…not really" said Alex in a confused voice. "Such a diva" Maya whispered into Baileys ear with that Bailey did her signature giggle "What's the joke" asked Harper "Oh nothing" they both said. They walked into the boutique it was all posh looking and had a chandelier dangling from the ceiling, there was loads of women giggling and laughing with each other while looking for the perfect dress. "So Alex do you want us to help you or do you want to do it alone we don't mind it's your choice" said Rocky kindly "Yeah your choice" agreed CeCe. "To be honest I don't mind….I just have no idea where to start" she said nervously. "Just ask someone there are loads of assistants around" s Harper suggested "Ok I guess I could" Alex said quietly "Shall I do it" asked Maya "Yes thank you" said Alex she was just glad she didn't have to do the puppy dog face .Maya saw a lady who was wearing a uniform and had just finished helping a young lady so she walked up to her. " Excuse me my friend is looking for wedding dress" she said while pointing to Alex " Ok does she have a idea of what she wants" "Something simple and nice that's what she said before" The women walked up to Alex "Something simple and nice well we've got quite a few come with me" the women said and all the girls followed he. "Here's a few of our favourites" she said pointing to three dresses " I kind of like the middle one" Alex said while pointing to a white strapless taffeta dress with lovely diamantes "Oh well would you like to try it" asked the women politely "I guess I could" Alex said her voice very shaky.

"Ok guys what tuxes look good" Justin asked "I told you I liked the grey one with a red tie" said Max said " Yeah but I wasn't sure" "I didn't see anything wrong with it like you're the bride" laughed troy who gave Zeke and Max fist pounds "Ha-ha very funny" Justin said while giving a fake laugh.

"Oh my god that dress is a-ma-zing" CeCe "Yes very" agreed Bailey emphasised Alex was speechless she'd never wore something so nice before even when Justin bought her loads of clothes "Thanks" Alex said just then she started crying what was with the water works these past couple of months. "Hey don't cry" Maya said while rubbing her shoulder "It's just… that I can't believe the day after tomorrow…I'll be married and a mum in a few months it's a lot to take in you know?" "I totally understand we all do" Alex just smiled they were all just amazing I mean she barely knew Rocky and CeCe a few months ago and now they were helping plan her wedding, when did she get so lucky. The women came walking over "Don't you like the dress sweetie" "No… I absolutely love it" she replied.

"Ok now that you've found your dream dress what do you want us to wear" asked Gabi "Well I like purple so let's work with that" said Alex "That's fine with me" said Rocky "Same they all agreed and with that they rushed into the next store.

**Day 3: **The big day was tomorrow night and Justin was currently in the hotel room writing his vows, he knew what he wanted to say it he just was scared that when he said it he would completely freak out and mess everything up, having to say it in front of people made it even more nerve racking. Alex came walking in eating a sandwich. "What you up to" she asked casually "Oh nothing" he said while hiding the paper behind his back "Okay well London's having a little thing at her suite for me so I'm going to head over soon to hers soon" "Ok I'm going somewhere with the guys also" "Justin are you ok about tomorrow you seem nervous" "I'm fine don't worry everything's going to go great" She walked over and sat by him "Are you sure you seem kind of lost" "I'm fine really" he said and with that he gave her a hug. "Have I told you your amazing" Justin asked "Maybe once or twice" Alex said, he had told way more than that obviously.

"So London what are we doing tonight" asked Alex she didn't have any idea "No rudeness we have 15 year olds in the room" said Gabriella "Come on I wouldn't do that" replied London. "I was thinking a little karaoke, many peddies and talking" London said casually. "Well that's quite fun" said Maya. "Well let's get this party started" Alex said.

Carmen Russo was laying on her couch she pulled out her phone to call Justin to see if he was alright.

**Hey honey how's California**

**Great mum awesome**

**Well that's great just wanted to see how you were doing**

**Yeah thanks for calling**

**Bye sweetie**

**Bye mum**

**Day 4: **Today was the day and he was literally shaking Alex was staying with Harper, Bailey and Maya it was bad luck to see the bride apparently. What if something went wrong, don't think like that everything will be fine he thought, this was going to be one of the best days of their life.

"Oh my goodness todays the day I'm kind of freaking" Alex said "Relax it will be fine we've got time just relax" said Harper "I would say 3 hours is time Harper stop stressing me out" Alex screamed "Ok ,ok " Harper said backing off.

"Ok your hairs nearly done just hold still" said London, her hair was curled to one side with a straight front and a tiara to finish it off, Maya and Bailey were helping apply her make up a light silvery eye shadow and black mascara with a little blusher and lip gloss "Were done" they both said "So am I" said London. Alex looked at herself in the mirror she had her dress on and her shoes she was ready. "You look great" said Rocky "Thank you" she said and smiled at her "You guys look great too" she replied. They were wearing purple middle length silk strapless dresses, all of them had their hair straight "Thanks" they all said "Ok guys the car will be outside the hotel in 5" said Harper " I'm ready" Alex said while taking a breath.

Justin was at the chapel with Troy and Zeke, surprisingly Max had offered to walk Alex down the aisle which everyone thought was really sweet. "Ok said the priest I got the heads up that she is outside so the bridesmaids will come through" Justin took a deep breath this was it….

The music was playing and all the bridesmaids were done walking down and were now seated joining the best men. Ok she's coming relax he thought. The traditional song began playing and Alex and Max appeared. She looked amazing I mean she always does but jheez. She looked really nervous but she was smiling anyway every step closer they were he got more nervous. Once she got to the alter Justin took her hand gently and they just looked at each other. "Before we start let you to say your vows to each other Justin cleared his throat and began "I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to accept you the way you are. I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have, and won't try to reshape you in a different image. I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting I promise to look after to you and be the best possible father. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how ... completely and forever." Alex was crying she couldn't help it, good thing this make up was water proof. "Justin I am just completely and utterly in love with you I couldn't ask for anyone better to be my husband and lover and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you your amazing and I don't know what I did to deserve you but I have you and that's all I need" he was crying now man up he thought "No exchange your rings" and that's what they did "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" he kissed her and she pulled him in close. Everyone was crying they did… they had got through….

Everyone was in the Tipton ballroom eating and drinking it was a lovely evening Justin and Alex were really tired so they left early but promised they'd hang in the morning.

**Day 5: **Max walked out of his suite and knocked on Alex and Justin's suite door….weird no answer I'll come back in 15 he thought. And that's what he did still no answer. He called Rocky "Maybe they went out" said Rocky but in that second he received a text from Justin

I'm** sorry bro we had to leave mum and dad will never accept this so we have to get away. Don't think I don't love and care about you because I always will your bib bro Justin**

Max just broke down on the floor crying and Rocky wrapped her arms around him

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Everyone was gathered in the suite no one was talking everyone was just in a state of shock; everything was fine yesterday…what happened. "They…they can't be… Be gone" said Gabi. Max was just pacing up and down "Well we have to go look for them why are we here doing Nothing!" he screamed. "I'll try calling Alex" Bailey said in a shaky voice, she dialled but there was no answer. "Well did she hang up" asked Maya "No it was just ringing" she said worriedly "I agree with Max some of us should look for them we could go to the airport see if we can find them they couldn't have got that far" said Zeke trying to keep his cool because truth is he was on his edge. "I'm going" said Max "We need to find them they can't just run it's not going to solve anything" "I'm going to I really can't get my head round this" Gabi said "Ok we better get going then the rest of you ask the workers and search the area" said Zeke enforcing the rules was his thing. They all just nodded.

It seemed like they had searched the whole of Las Vegas "You don't think they planned this all along" asked Harper "I honestly don't want to think about it Harper" replied Max. "What the hell are we going to do call the police are parents we can't just wait around we have no idea what's happening to them we have to do something" said Troy. "I really don't think we should tell the cops that will create more drama….i really think we should come clean to our parents" Gabi said, she really didn't want to do it but they were missing in their books and they never left a trace in sight "Are you sure I mean what if they come back" said Rocky "There not coming back it's been like 5 hours if they were here they would have called by now" CeCe said "Its Gabi and Max's choice it's their parents" Maya said and she was absolutely right…..

"Are you sure about this" Justin asked "This may be are only chance to be together I'm showing and my mums going to know as soon as I get home and you'll have to tell your parents they'll tear us away from each other and I can't take it" she said sobbing into his shirt.

Max was dialling his parent's number he had to do this, he couldn't let his brother and sister in law run away, sure it may seem good in this situation but he knew that they'd regret it after. Sure running way seems like the right thing but in the long running it's a …..Mistake.

**Hey Maxi how's the vacation **

**Mum that's what I wanted to talk to you about**

**Is everything ok?**

**No not really it's about Justin**

**What is it sweetie**

**Him and Alex… We've been lying to you guys for a while Alex… she's having um Justin's baby**

**Max is this a joke because it's not funny**

**No, and you see we aren't in Cali were in Las Vegas…..and um Alex and Justin got married**

**Now please say you're kidding **

**Mum they've run away**

**Oh my goodness Max how you could keep this from me and your father this isn't a joke do you have any idea where him and that girl have gone**

**No, and mum she isn't that girl she's you're daughter in law and the mother of your grandchild and have you any idea why they ran away because of you and your stupid rules**

**Max I'm your mother and you will not speak to me in that way now where going to have to deal with this calmly I'm going to text him and see if he replies I'll try to convince him to come home that's all I can do for now if there's no replies I'll have to get the police involved it's the only way**

**Mum please don't shout at him if he picks up that will drive him more away**

**Max I… can't…believe what's, what's happening**

**Mum please don't cry**

**Well what am I supposed to do my sons got a poor girl pregnant and now there married and have run away I'm calling Justin now. What are you going to do about Alex's mum?**

**I'm not sure yet**

**I guess I could get in touch with her**

**Ok I'll see you mom**

**By…e sweetie**

He hung up "What did she say" asked Rocky "She um said she'll try and call Justin and see if he picks up" "What happens if he doesn't answer" CeCe said "DON'T SAY THAT! I'm sorry it's just I'm worried" said Gabriella "No you don't have to say sorry Gabriella CeCe should be apologising she's the one open her mouth without thinking" Rocky said giving her a make it right face. "I'm really sorry" CeCe whispered.

Carmen was absolutely shaking; what if she never saw her son again was she really that bad that he had to do that. "Honey what's the matter you're trembling" Jerry asked in a worried tone "Honey its, its Justin he ran away with that Alex….girl she's pregnant with…his um baby and they married each other" "WHAT! I don't understand they just went on a vacation you're not making sense…. Who told you this?" "Max he just called" Carmen said while crying. "Well we have to call him get some sense into both their heads what about Theresa has a right to know the cant run around if she's….having a baby its dangerous" Jerry said panic in his voice "Well that's what I was going to do we should put it on speaker so we can both talk to him no shouting just talking". Carmen got her phone out dialled and put it on loudspeaker surprisingly he answered

**Justin I want you to listen carefully, you need to come home**

**Mum we can't **

**Justin listen to your mother**

**That girl is pregnant it could be dangerous she needs to be around her mother**

**We can come to some kind of arrangement but please don't do this don't hurt this family**

**I love her**

**And that's exactly why you need to come back**

**I'll call you guys in a minute and with that he hung up**

"That was my um parents they were crying they want us to come back and sort this out what shall we do" Justin asked "I'm not sure are they ok with this….with us" "Alex I don't care what they say or do you're my family too and I love you no one can change that" the kissed her and they sat there "Call them and tell them were coming back" Alex said " Are you sure" Justin asked "Yes I need to talk to my mum" and with that she picked up her phone and dialled.

**Hi mija how's California**

**Mum I think you should sit down**

**Honey what's wrong**

**Mum I'm pregnant **

**What are you talking about sweetie who's the boy**

**Justin…**

**Not Jerry Russo's son Justin Alex what were you thinking how could you do this do you know I may lose my job and look at you you're 16 how are you going to manage**

**Mum me and Justin eloped he loves me and he's going to be there**

**Not with his parents how could you run off and get married like that does your sister know**

**Yeah mum**

**I don't believe this**

**Justin's parents are willing to compromise**

**And you believe that**

**Yes I do**

**Alex I can't do this now I'm upset with you enough I need to talk to his parents **

**I am so sorry mum I really am I love you**

And with that her mum hung up "What happened what did she say" "The same old your young what about his parents, nothing I haven't heard before" Alex said " Ok I guess were going back I better call Max and apologize I shouldn't have done that"

Max was sitting in his suite bedroom when his phone rang

**Max I am so sorry**

**Bro oh my goodness are you ok**

**Yeah were fine and were going home**

**I am so glad to hear that I was scared I was scared id never see you guys again why the change of heart**

**Mum and dad said they'd compromise whatever that means to them**

**Ok well were flying out tomorrow so I guys I'll see you in a couple days where are you guys **

**In a motel in Vegas**

**I guess we didn't look properly**

**You're the best brother Max**

**Ditto**

**1 MONTH LATER**

Their parents had a real go at them… understandable. Carmen Russo wasn't going to accept this jerry was warming up to it seeing as Carlos was his old friend he knew Alex was a nice girl he just never imagined her and his son. The agreement so far was that they could see each other with one of their parent's present, talk about feeling like a baby. Justin's mum hadn't talked to Alex apparently she wasn't ready whatever that meant to her. Alex's mum was warming up to the idea slowly but she was, she was lovely to Justin never ignored him. She was 5 months now and she couldn't hide it now everyone at school knew, there was the odd whisper and giggle but she blocked it out of her memory she didn't care honestly, I mean it's nothing she didn't expect and besides kids will be kids. She had her next appointment and they were asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby they both agreed to wait. They were currently in Justin's house in the living area looking at baby names with his mother sitting across from them flipping through a magazine. "I like Michael for a boy" said Justin "Well I like Kai so its Kai if it's a boy" said Alex Justin just rolled his eyes "For a girl I'm thinking Alana" said Justin "Actually I like it its cute" she smiled she was about to kiss him but then she remembered his mum was sitting right there and she hated her.

**2 AND A HALF MONTHS LATER**

Justin's mother still wouldn't talk to her she didn't even talk about the baby or anything it was as if it was happening, I guess that was her weird way of copping. Justin's father was fine about everything he was buying everything…..literally crib toys unisex clothes everything he was supportive in every way. The baby was due next month and everyone was panicking. The living arrangements were that it would live in Alex's home and Justin would come every day but Carmen wouldn't allow him to stay over.

Alex was in English when she felt shots of pains in her back, she just assumed it was normal since she was 7 and a half months pregnant but boy was she wrong because two seconds later a huge puddle was underneath her. "OH MY GOD" she screamed "What's your deal" asked Zack "She's in labour moron" said Cody, Harper, Maya and Bailey ran over to her and the teacher went to get Justin and an ambulance this was it….


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

"Aren't…I early I mean there's still a month and a half" Alex said while gritting her teeth to summon the pain. They were in the hospital room "Well you are a little but everything will be fine" the nurse said trying to reassure her, Alex was standing up even though she was told by the nurse and Justin to sit down. "Alex are you sure you don't want some water" Justin asked "Please shut up" she groaned "How much longer till its time" Alex asked clutching to her stomach "Well when the contractions get more frequent then we will get you to push" the nurse said "I'm just going to get the papers so I keep an account" and with that she walked out the room " "OWWW" screamed Justin was shaking he hated seeing her like this, he walked over to her and held her hand "Come on lie down this standing thing isn't helpful" he said, she didn't have the energy to argue so she followed him to the bed and lied down " Can we just talk it takes my mind off the situation" she said while gripping his hand " Ok what do you want to talk about" "Anything like whens my mum coming or your dad" "Well your mum said that she was on her way and my dad's coming a little later" he said "OH MY GOODNESS JUSTIN ITS TIME CALL SOMEONE PLEASE!" she yelled she was breathing heavily he ran out the room to get someone and the same nurse came in with another woman followed by Justin who had a worried look on his face "Ok honey how close are the contractions" "About a few seconds apart I don't know" she said crying and screaming Justin stood next to her and held her hand "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" she screamed at him, not that he wasn't expecting it " Ok I can see the baby crowning I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can sweetie" said the mid wife she did she hadn't experienced so much pain in her life then she fell back on the bed and heard a scream "oh my god" Justin said she could see the shock in his eyes "It's a boy" said the mid wife "Where just going to take him and weigh because he was born a bit early he may have to go in the incubator but he looks fine" she said "I can't believe…he's here" Alex cried " You did awesome I love you" he said kissing her head.

Theresa Gomez was rushing around trying to find the ward "Excuse my daughter Alex Gomez I mean Russo was having a baby" "Oh your Mrs Russo's mother she's through there" said the midwife she opened the door and was surprised by what she saw…. Her baby was cradling a baby with Justin sitting beside her looking at the new life. She didn't know what to say Justin turned his face up and saw her "Hi Mrs Gomez… um this is your grandson" he said, she walked over and saw Alex watching her waiting for her to say something she looked at the baby his little eyes were closed and in that minute he yawned and curled his little tongue "He's beautiful" she said Alex smiled he weighed 5 pounds 7 ounces so he didn't need the incubator he was like a duplicate of his dad.

"How do we do this diaper thing" Alex asked "I guess we have to pull his legs up gently and um get some baby wipes and remove the business then you put the sudocream thing on to prevent nappy rash" "Ok sounds straight forward enough".

"Here's my lovely Grandson" Jerry said holding him close "Dad where's mum?" Justin asked " She's busy son I'm sorry" "Why is she doing this" Justin asked.

"He's so adorable" said Maya "I'm the godmother right" "No I am" said Harper "Hello guys Alex just had the baby leave her" said Bailey "Kiss up" whispered Maya "What was that" aske Bailey "Never said a word" she lied. Alex was currently holding him they still hadn't decided on a name talk about frustrating "So where's the daddy" asked Maya "Him and Max went to the store to buy some things for me the food here isn't to my liking" she laughed. Just then Gabi walked in holding a bag "Hey how are you guys" "Where fine" smiled Alex "Mum said to bring some of the baby clothes over" "Thank you so much" Alex said genuinely "It's fine".

"So what's this little guys name" Max said while holding him "Well I like Kai but Justin wants Michael" "Sorry Justin I prefer Kai" Max said "Told you" "Ok if were naming him Kai his middle name is Michael" "Deal" she said shaking his hand "Kai Michael Russo" perfect.

It was time for Alex and Kai to come home and Justin was carrying Kai and she was carrying her bags from the car. She unlocked the door no one was home "This is your home and daddy's going to come visit you and mummy everyday" Justin said to him Alex just smiled it was going to be hard but it was worth it. Kai started crying "Alex I think he's hungry" "Well I'll just nurse him like the mid wife showed me" she took him from Justin "You me…" "Yes Justin breastfeed" "While I'm here" he asked "Justin it's not like you haven't seen anything before….just relax" she said while walking into the room "Are you coming or are you going to stand there" he just followed her to the couch and she sat there and took down the top sleeve and the strap. Justin looked away he knew he'd seen it before it was just weird "Your being a baby turn around" she demanded so he did "Look see no problem is it going to be like this the next time we you know" "No of course not" he said shaking his head "Good" she said smiling.

The nights were the worst she loved Kai but he didn't seem to like sleeping what was up with that every 2 hours she was on her feet and what was most frustrating was Justin wasn't allowed over at nights so she had to do it alone, not that her mum and sister didn't help. She had just finished putting him down and now she couldn't go back to sleep it was 5 am. She went into the living area and turned the TV down and flicked through the channels… boring like anything good was on at this hour. "What are you doing up its only 5" asked Gabi who appeared from behind the door. "I just put Kai down and now I can't get back to sleep" she said "Why are you up" "I kind of heard something I'm a light sleeper" "I'm sorry I didn't mean…" "It fine I'm not that tired anymore anyway" she said and she sat beside her sister. "Being a mum is so hard I have no idea how mum did it especially after dad" "Don't worry you've got a team of support, so how's things with Justin's mum?" "Well she hasn't come to see him I honestly don't think she wants to after all I ruined her sons future why would she" Alex said "I'm sure she'll come around…eventually I mean you are his wife" "I don't know hopefully" she could keep hoping but she wasn't going to dwell it wasn't worth it as long as Justin was able to be there she was satisfied.

Jerry had asked Alex to come over with Kai her mum and sister, and Justin was picking them all up any minute. All of a sudden the door knocked Gabi was holding Kai and Theresa went to answer the door Alex was doing her finishing touches. "Hey Justin Alex is just finishing up" "Ok I'm ready" Alex said.

"Hi Theresa, Alex and Gabi" Mr Russo said "Hi Jerry" Justin was carrying Kai and as soon as Jerry saw his little grandson he scooped him out of Justin's hand. Max and Rocky came walking over "Hey guys awe he is so cute" Rocky smiled "Thanks" said Alex and Justin "Dad can I hold him" asked Max "In a minute" and by that he meant no. All of a sudden Carmen walked over and the whole atmosphere turned cold and everyone stayed absolutely quiet…..

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

Jerry decided to break the ice. "Well come in make yourselves comfortable" he said. Max led them to the living room and Carmen followed. They all sat down Gabi was playing with her new manicured nails Theresa was patting her knees Alex was staring at Justin trying not to look at Carmen who was giving her nasty looks every second she could and after 30 minutes Justin had had enough "Ok mum stop it your being rude she's my wife and she's the mother of your grandson who you haven't even looked at he's a part of you and your treating him as if he doesn't exist. If you love me you would accept this and move on I can't even look at you right now and I'm ashamed to call you my mum" and with that he stormed up the stairs leaving everyone speechless. "Mum I told you you'd push him away now look what's happened" Max was fuming he had had enough of this nonsense. Alex sat there startled she never meant to come between a family and make two sons pit against their own mother she felt so sick to the stomach. Rocky had never seen Max like this before well shed seen him angry but never this bad and certainly not towards Carmen it kind of scared her but it had to be said he was doing the right thing sticking up for his brother. Theresa and Gabi just sat there they never Justin could get this mad boy were they wrong. "Someone go check on Justin see if he's ok" said Jerry as he continued to hold Kai. "Me and Alex will go" Max said "No Alex will stay here young man" "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop bad mouthing my daughter" Theresa said calmly trying to stay cool "Mum leave it" pleaded Alex "Well if your daughter didn't brainwash my son this mess wouldn't have happened" Carmen said bitterly giving a nasty glare "You just don't get it" Max said and rushed up the stairs as well. Alex was lightly crying and Carmen could tell but she acted completely oblivious to the situation. Kai started crying who could blame him with all the craziness Alex got up and scooped him out of Jerry's arms and walked out into the hall. Jerry turned to his wife "Carmen I can't believe your doing this I don't know if I can forgive you" he said while shaking his head.

Max knocked on Justin's door but no answer "Bro open up" he wasn't going to let him in so Max gave up and walked in the hall and saw Alex settling Kai "I am so sorry Alex it just doesn't seem to be getting in her head" he apologised. "It's fine I knew this would happen and to be honest I'm not sure why I convinced myself that it would I mean look at me and look at him completely different worlds he's rich and smart I'm pulling him down" Alex said while crying "Don't say that he loves you more than anything don't give up fighting not just for you too but for this little guy leave my mum don't worry about her" Max said Alex smiled at Max, when did he become so mature. "Your right". What they didn't know was that Carmen was listening through the hallway. "Could you take Kai through I'm going to see if Justin's ok" "Sure" Max said while taking him out of Alex's arms.

She lightly knocked on Justin's door "It Lexi open up" he slowly opened the door and she walked in. "Justin are you okay what happened out there? I've never seen you like that before" Alex asked "Alex that's been building up for nearly 3 years there's a time when you eventually explode" Justin responded. Alex took his hands in hers, for some reason it felt like the same time she told Justin she was pregnant. "We have to face the fact that your mum may never except this and we have to deal with it not only for us but for Kai, I don't want him growing up in a broken family id never forgive myself if I let that happen" Alex said "I wouldn't either" Justin said back "We can't make your mum want to be there for Kai" he kissed her softly "Your just amazing did you know that" she didn't say anything she just pulled him close and kissed him hard. 10 minutes later and they were still kissing and it was getting heated. "Let's not go there everyone's downstairs" Alex giggled "Yeah I'm sorry" he said looking embarrassed. "Let's just be the best mum and dad we can" Alex smiled "I couldn't agree more" Justin replied.

Justin wasn't on speaking terms with his mother. He'd come home really late so he wouldn't have to face her and leave early as well. He just didn't want to be near her at the moment it hurt him to do it but it was the only way he was going to realise how serious he was.

Alex, Justin Kai, Max and Rocky were walking in central park with Justin pushing the stroller. "So what are you two planning on doing for spring break" Alex asked " Not sure yet maybe we should all do a family thing" Max said "With are mother that won't happen" Justin said "Justin I really think you should talk to your mum" Alex said honestly " No okay this is her fault she brought it on herself if she can't except you and Kai why should I even bother once it's my 18th I'm out of there" Justin said "Are you sure" Rocky asked "100%" said Justin Alex just looked at him and sighed, he wouldn't listen to her "Justin I don't know about this I mean I know mums being nasty but it would kill her to see you leave so soon" Max said hoping to change his mind. "Well I'll get into NYU so there will be a reason" Justin replied. Just then Max's phone buzzed

**Hey dad what's up?**

**Umm Max there's been an accident**

**Dad what's happened**

**Your mum she, she was in a car accident**

**W…hat**

**I'm sorry please just come to the hospital**

Justin looked at Max who turned as white as a sheet "What is it bro" "Max what happened" asked Alex "Max" Rocky said rubbing his shoulder his eyes started to water "Its mum she, she's been in a car accident" all of their eyes watered Alex grabbed onto Justin Rocky took the stroller because Justin seemed to have lost his balance.

Everything was a blur, nothing seemed to make any sense was this reality or was it a crazy dream that he needed to wake up from. "Justin, Max your mums stabled at the moment" Jerry said neither of them replied still trying to process everything that was happening. Justin's head was buried in Alex's shoulder; Max's head was in his hands trying to black out everything. Rocky was holding little Kai who was fast asleep.

She was laying there; she looked lifeless tubes all through her. They stood there and then walked up close to her Max on one side and Justin the other. They both gently touché here hand from each side "I'm sorry" Justin whispered and started to cry they could lose their mum and he wouldn't let her go on bad terms no matter what had happened.

They weren't eating or sleeping they were just worrying over their mother. Alex was really upset even though Carmen hated her that was her son's grandmother and the love of her life's mother and she lost her father nearly 6 years ago and she would hate to see the people she loved have to go through what she had had to go through. She helped a lot coming over to see if they were ok and trying to get them to eat something. They were all in the living room just sitting quietly and worrying, which was pretty much their lives for now. Kai was with Maya for the day. The phone rang and Alex stood up and grabbed it.

**Hi this is Dr Matthews from the hospital**

**Hi is there a change**

**Well that's what we've called you about we need you to come to the hospital now…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Alex slowly put the phone down, what did that mean how was she going to explain this, was Mrs Russo ok. She just stood there all different thoughts were running through her head but they were stopped when Mr Russo started talking to her "Alex who was that" he sounded very worried as expected. "That was um… the hospital they want you to come over now" she replied trying not to sound scared as soon as Justin and Max heard this they stood up "Well why" asked Justin in an annoyed tone. "They, they didn't say um they just said to come over" Alex said in a shaky voice "ALEX WHY WOULDN'T THEY SAY WHY" Justin yelled. Alex's eyes started to water she realised that he was scared so she didn't want to shout back "I, I don't know they didn't say" she said "Hey don't yell at her if anything you should be yelling at the hospital for not giving us an explanation" Max said and he was absolutely right so Justin walked up to Alex "I'm sorry" "'it's fine…I understand" she said honestly. "Well we have to leave now" said Mr Russo and with that they all left the house.

The atmosphere was dull they were asked to wait in a private waiting room which made them even more nervous. Max was pacing up and down. Justin was sitting down and his legs were shaking, Alex was putting her arm around his shoulder trying to cool his nerves, Jerry was just staring into space blocking everything around him out. The door slowly opened….

Maya was walking up and down the room trying to get Kai to stop crying. "How do Justin and Alex do this every day?" Maya asked "Maybe I should get his bottle" suggested Bailey "Well don't just sit there" replied Maya. "Harper remind me to never have kids" "Gotcha" said Harper. And yet she wants to be the godmother Harper thought in her head.

"Mr Russo your wife has suffered head trauma" "Well is she alright" asked Mr Russo in a concerned voice "Well she's slipped into a coma and we don't know how long she's going to be like this". Justin just stormed out with Alex running behind him "I am so sorry" said the doctor Max and Jerry didn't even have a word to say.

Justin was leaning up on a rail outside the hospital he was crying his eyes out what was he going to do if anything happened to his mum. Just then he felt a hand on a shoulder and he looked up, it was Alex "What am I going to do Lexi" she didn't know what to say to him there's was nothing she could say what do you say she suddenly remembered the first time her father was in hospital, her mum was trying to explain to her what was going on she was only 11 at the time she never told anybody how she was feeling she kept herself closed in she youst to have panic attacks and emotional breakdowns. " I…don't know but I'm going to be there…always and forever" "I know she did some really horrible things but she doesn't deserve this no one does" he said " no of course maybe you should get back inside I think your dad and brother need you" he nodded and took her hand and they walked back into the hospital.

They re-entered the room the nurse still there talking to Jerry and Max "It may help if you talk to Mrs Russo maybe she'll hear your voice and recognise it" Jerry and Max didn't have anything to say "Can we see her" asked Justin "Yes of course" said the nurse.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

They'd be going to the hospital nearly every day at one point Max refused to leave. Justin had changed Alex could tell he was so closed up and barely talked he never started a conversation you had to encourage him. He and Max refused to go to school much to their father's disappointment. Jerry hadn't been to the business in a little while he was too drained worrying about everything and trying to keep everything together. Justin, Alex and Kai were visiting she said she would be there and she kept her promises. Justin would try to talk but most of the time he didn't know what to say to her. He sat on one side of the bed while Alex was on the other holding Kai. Justin reached over and touched his mother's hand and in that moment she squeezed his hand "Oh my god she just responded to my touch" Justin said happily he had a smile on his face and that made Alex smile she hadn't seen him like this in a while shed missed him a lot I mean he was there but it didn't seem like 100% anymore. All of a sudden Carmen sturred she was waking up they were sure of it Alex looked at her face to see if her eyes were open and as she did Carmen's eyes slowly fluttered open "Justin she's awake" Carmen's arm pulled Justin's as if she was using him to sit up which was exactly what she was doing "Mum" she looked at Justin she looked so confused like she didn't remember which was probably the case. She looked around the room and looked at Alex who was holding Kai in her arms then she realised how much he looked like Justin shed never really seen his face before his little grey blue eyes and wavy dark hair he was lovely how could she not give him affection that was her flesh and blood. Alex looked happy probably because she had woken up "Justin…..what's what happened" she said in a tired voice "You've been asleep for a few weeks now there was an accident, I'm just glad your awake I need to call dad and Max I'll be back in a sec" he left the room cheerfully yep her Justin was back she thought. I think he was so happy that he forgot that he left his wife who his mother despised in the same room. Alex was quiet she was kind of scared it she had to admit I mean this lady probably hated her more than anyone as far as she was concerned she ruined Justin's life. She looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact. Carmen just kept staring a Kai he was looking at her as well as if he knew who she was already she smiled at him she wanted to ask to hold him but she wasn't sure if she was ready yet I mean she hated what had happened the eloping the teen pregnancy the marrying the wrong girl she wanted to give in but she didn't want to seem defeated and make it as if she was ok with what's happening because she wasn't she wasn't ready yet she just wasn't.

Carmen was a bit startled by the visitors coming in and out everything was a blur for the past couple weeks.

She was happy to be home and she was glad her and Justin were on speaking terms again Alex came over with Kai and she didn't moan or complain she said 'Hi' 'How are you' and 'Goodbye' but that's as far as it went. She realised when Alex and Kai were here how Justin became so happy and vibrant she hadn't ever seen him like that…. The way he looked at her and that baby was out of this world, and that's when she realised how happy she truly made him and how much he did love her, it wasn't just a little crush that he'd get over in a few years it was much more something he'd probably never get over and no matter what he'd never stay away from her… she was the one. He was happy and as she said when her boys are happy so is she. She decided to call a family meeting and asked for Alex and Kai to be there she wanted them to hear this they needed to hear this.

Everyone was gathered around the living room, no one was sure what was going why Carmen wanted to do this. Alex was practically shaking she had no idea what was going to be said or done but she had a horrible feeling, Jerry was very confused but he was hoping this wasn't going to change their family. "Ok I know you're all wondering why I asked you all to be there… I can tell be your faces" she laughed "This past few months he changing have been mad…very life changing to say the least" they all looked at her, they couldn't disagree it had been hard to say the least. "Well I have to say some things and it isn't going to be easy especially since I've been the one um…." She stopped she was going to start getting emotional now "Mum what's going on" Justin asked while holding Kai "It's just that… I, I was wrong and I put my hands down to that Justin I'm sorry for babying you and practically trying to throw you into a marriage you didn't want to be in and I'm so sorry Alex for treating you so horribly my son loves you to death and if he's happy so am I love little Kai with all my heart that's my baby's baby and I'm so proud and I thank both of you for bringing him in my life I'm sorry I didn't show that I cared because honestly I really do" she was crying now she promised herself she wouldn't. Everyone didn't know what to say Alex was gobsmacked she never thought she'd see the day that Carmen Russo broke down right in front of her she did care. "Mum.. I, can't believe your saying this" Justin said in disbelief. "I realised that love is love and it doesn't matter where your from social status money if there's love nothing else matters". Max never realised how emotional his mum was he'd never seen her so sorry. Alex wanted to say something but she was so shocked words couldn't escape her mouth. Kai started bawling and that broke everyone from there trance Justin got up and said "Let me take him in the hall Alex you coming?" which was code for oh my gosh what just happened let's talk "Yeah sure" she said and stood up and left the room with him.

"Did that just happen" asked Justin while he tried to calm Kai "I, I think it did" Alex said still taking things in, Carmen had finally accepted everything the drama was over they could be normal. "I'm so happy right now" Justin smiled "The feelings mutual" Alex winked his cheeks went red oh my gosh Justin blushed at her now that was funny. All of a sudden Carmen came walking towards them. "I just want to say I'm sorry again" she said "Mrs Russo I'm sorry for putting you through all this drama" "Mum I'm sorry for lying to you and keeping everything behind closed doors" Alex realised that Carmen was watching Kai then she asked her a question "Mrs Russo do you want to hold him?" she looked at Alex she was kind of nervous she hadn't held him in her life "Yes that would be nice". Justin slowly handed Kai to his mum she took him carefully into her arms and looked at him then tears came down her eyes "Mum what's wrong" asked Justin "It's just he looks so much like you" Justin and Alex just smiled, they get that a lot. It was really nice seeing her hold him especially since they never thought they'd see the day.

Justin and Alex hadn't been on a date for a long time maybe about 6 months I mean they'd been so busy they never thought about it not until Troy brang it up with Justin and worried him into thinking that if he didn't he'd lose the affection. He wanted it to be not a movie or anything like that something really romantic I mean she wasn't his girlfriend anymore she was his wife he had to step up his game big time she he decided Manhattan Beach at night it was perfect. Max and Rocky were babysitting they trusted them 100%.

They had just eaten from the basket he had made, the moon was glistening and shined in the water it was a breath taking view "This is perfect I've missed this you know I love Kai but I miss you and me you know?" "Of course" he said they were lying on the blanket on the sand snuggling "I'm so happy right now, everything's perfect I love it" he leaned down and kissed her they were laying there kissing for about 30 minutes. "Is your mum and dad home or is it just Max and Rocky?" "Why?" asked Justin was he really that clueless she gave him an you know what I mean look then he realised "Oh mum and dad are away for the weekend so no its just them with Kai" "Well if we be quiet it won't be a problem" They both ran to the car. They tiptoed up the stairs quietly trying not to wake Rocky who was on the couch. Kai was in his travel crib in Maxes room so they just ran into Justin's room. They hadn't done anything since before Vegas when they got into an argument in the store. "Let's have some fun" laughed Alex.

It was morning and they were both sleeping until a loud knock woke them "Ok what are we going to do it must be Max" asked Alex "Hide in my closet" "Are you for real" "Yes now go" she gave him a dirty look then walked over to the closet then closed the door. Justin threw on a shirt "Come in" he said It was indeed Max holding Kai "How was last night" "What" asked Justin "The date" Max said giving him the duh face. "Oh great" "That's good" and with that he turned around back to the door but turned back round again "Oh and good morning Alex next time don't be so loud there's a baby in the house have you no shame" said Max with a grin on his face Justin went absolutely red and Alex slowly appeared from the closet wearing an oversized t-shirt "Btw me and Rocky were going to start breakfast so we need you to take Kai… wait why am I asking he's yours" and with that he handed his to a gobsmacked Justin "Seeya" he said and with that he left the room. "Well good morning to him too" laughed Alex "That was so embarrassing" Justin said "Really cause I found your facial expression hilarious" laughed Alex.

Justin and Alex were at his house hanging with Troy, Zeke and London when Carmen walked in "I've got news" "What is it" asked Justin "Well I was thinking we could through you a wedding again" "I'm not so sure about that mum we don't want it to be over the top" Justin said Carmen's face deflated she thought they'd want one since all there family missed it the first time "Well what about a party then dedicated to the two of you we could invite the whole family I'll take care of everything" "If I were you I'd say deal you don't even have to plan it" said Troy "Well can we still put input see if we like your ideas" said Alex "Well of course I wouldn't want you guys to not be happy" Carmen smiled. "Well then it's a deal" said Justin with a smile "I can't wait" screamed Carmen and with that she ran out the room "When did your mum get so….. Not your mum" asked Zeke "Yeah what happened to the I don't support you thing" asked London "I guess she realised this was the real deal" smiled Justin.

Alex couldn't believe how hard everyone was working, all her and Justin had to do was show up and approve everything and put in a little input like the colours, decoration, theme, cake and music. The party was going to be at the Hilton hotel and everything was near enough prepared and organised.

Alex wasn't wearing a wedding dress instead she wore a cream silk dress nice and simple everyone loved it. Justin wasn't going to wear a suit he wore a white shirt and a tie but no jacket and just some ordinary trousers. Most of Alex's family attended and congratulated them with loads of hugs kisses and gifts same with Justin's family. Everyone gushed over Kai and wanted to hold him he got a lot of attention from everybody they had to admit he took most of the spotlight. Justin even invited Miranda and her Boyfriend Noel even though Alex hated her when she found out Miranda had a boyfriend she was very nice to her and they became friends. Troy had his eyes on Gabriella for the entire night and finally built up the courage to ask her to dance to his relief she accepted. How Justin's parents got 'Rihanna' to sing was beyond him but the pulled it off when she came on stage Max fainted which earned laughs from nearly everybody. Overall it was a lovely night and when it was over Justin and Alex was sad it had finished.

Alex and Justin kept thinking about what was going to happen when Justin left for college he was planning on going NYU which was very far he could come on weekends and visit and on holidays of course and Alex would be graduating the following year was she even going to college because if she did was she going to have to get someone to look after Kai when she was classes. They blocked that out of there mind and just tried to focus on now because that was most important…

Alex was going to go back to school she felt she was ready it had been a few months her mum had cut her hours at the restaurant and had Kai in the mornings and Justin's mother was in charge of when she came in so she had Kai in the evenings. They were staying at each other's houses and doing the waking up in the night thing equally, they acted like a married couple they fought every now and again about silly things but always made up usually with Justin trying to work things out. They hung out with their friends as much as possible, Just because they were parents didn't mean they didn't have a social life. They took Kai to the park the zoo and did family time they wanted him to be involved in what they did and grow up with the proper family unit and to know even though they were young they managed and wanted the best for him. Justin wanted to be a lawyer he loved justice and he was a total brain box so Alex was pretty sure he had it in the bag. Alex loved Art she wanted to be an artist she was very creative and everyone was always telling her that a career in Art was a great choice for her. They loved where they were now life had never been more happy for the both of them no more secrets no more hiding just love because even though he was from Uptown and she was from Downtown the made it work because love was much stronger than where you came from.

Readers I need your help should I...

Do a 10 years later epilogue and end it and work on another story

Do and epoilogue then do a sequel

Or do an epoliogue and do a sequel in the future and work on another story now


	15. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

"I can't believe I'm done with high school" Justin said in disbelief, everyone was gathered outside the school the Graduation ceremony had just taken place "I can't either, Stanford here I come" Gabi squealed, yes she got a full scholarship all the work paid off "Ok we need a family photo everyone looks great" said Theresa "Mum you know I'm not a fan on taking photos" moaned Alex while she handed Kai to Justin "This is a big day you're taking the picture" she said sternly and Alex just rolled her eyes "Theresa I'm not a fan on pictures either" said Max "Everyone's getting in whether they like it or not it's not optional" she said sternly. Everyone stood in a row and smiled "Say Cheese" she said while holding the camera and putting her finger on the button "Cheese!" they all shouted except for Alex who thought it was lame "Alex you didn't say it" stated Gabriella "I know" snapped Alex "What's your deal you've been miserable all day" said Gabi "Well excuse me for ruining your moment" Alex said "Cheer up sweetie your husband and sister just graduated you should be happy for them" said Theresa "I AM" yelled Alex and with that she walked over to the car "Call me dumb but she doesn't seem happy" Rocky just nudged him leave it to Max to state the obvious. "Mum could you hold him" asked Justin, he knew something was up "Course sweetie" she smiled and took Kai from his arms. Justin walked over to the car where Alex was standing "Lexi what's up are you…." "NO" she said while trying to hold in a laugh he took her hand "Then what is it" he asked while taking her hands "It's just you and Gabi are leaving soon…. And I'm not going to see you as much" "Lexi I'm going to be there remember it's you and I and Gabi will be back every holiday" they both smiled and she tiptoed and gave him a kiss " By the way you look cute in that cap and gown" she smiled and he bent down and kissed her back "Excuse but if you two are done with your lovey dovey stuff I'd like to go home and have some cake" said Max they all just laughed and descended to their cars.

He was leaving today and Gabi had left a few days before she didn't know if she was going to be able to handle it but she was going to have to try this was his dream and she wasn't going to let her selfishness get in his way. Jerry loaded the last of the luggage and Justin held Kai while Alex, Max, Rocky and Carmen stood at the curb. "Well son you're all set" said Jerry, she kept telling herself it was a 2 hour journey he would come most weekends but they were never apart it was going to be a lot of adjusting. Justin walked up to his mum and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Be good, no trouble" said Carmen "Mum I'll be fine" he reassured her he walked over to Max and Rocky "I'm going to miss you bro" said Max "Same, and look after her" Justin said and he whispered in Max's ear " And look after Alex and Kai for me" "No problem" he gave them both hugs and walked over to Alex and took her hand " I'm going to miss you so much" he said, she didn't even say anything she just pulled him into a tight hug but not tight enough to squash Kai who was nestled between them he kissed her head and she took Kai from him "I love you" she said "Me too I'll call every day and come most weekends and holidays of course" he replied and gave her one more kiss "I'm going to miss you little guy" he said while holding Kai's hand. He walked over to the car "Bye dad" "Bye son" he got in the Range Rover and waved and they did too once last smile and he drove off and as he did she started crying Max and Rocky came over to her. It was ok they were going to make it because it was him and her how could they not.

Thanks for The reviews x


	16. Chapter 17

New story Not what we thought is up so check it out

Thanks


	17. Alert

ALERT! So dramatic I know. I was reading over this story and realised I don't like it all that much I was thinking maybe completely changing it but still using the same idea . Any ideas or suggestions tell me. I'll probably delete Not What we Thought as well and not bother with the whole follow up thing.


End file.
